Voice control of Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs) is generally a control mode in which voice commands are used. Such a mode requires a processor to process the voice commands in real time. This control mode in which voice commands are used operates in the background of Application Processes (APs), to collect and recognize voices in real time, which results in a large amount of computations and high power consumption (the power consumption of the APs is at least increased by 100 mW). This is very disadvantageous to power saving of the MIDs, which greatly affects the endurance of mobile devices, and results in poor user experience.